


Nike vs Adidas

by SportyMari



Series: The Greek and the Aussie [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Title says it all





	Nike vs Adidas

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Nick’s comment about adidas.

“You should change to Nike”

“Why would I do that?”

“I hear they have more reliable shoes”

“But I’m happy with Adidas. They give me a reason to see you kneel down to your leader”

“Oh Stef. I don’t know what I’ll ever do with you” 

“Leave me alone Nick”

Nick laughed at his best friend and rolled onto his stomach so he was facing Stefanos, who was laying on his back staring up at them starry night sky.

“Are you going to give me a philosopher quote about how amazing the sky is?”

“Now you mention it, yes I will”

“Oh great”

“Let me think of one”

They continued to watch the sky waiting for a shooting star to go flying.

“Hey Stef?”

“Yeah Nick?”

“You’ll be beat me next time”

“How do you know?”

“Because next time you’ll be wearing Nike shoes”

“Oh so funny”

“You have a lot of potential, Stef. You’re also still young. Don’t make the same mistakes I do”

“Oh trust me, Nick, I have no intention to turn out like you” 

“Now who’s the funny one”

“William Shakespeare once said, ‘It is not in the stars to hold our destinies, but in ourselves’.”

“Wow that was beautiful” Nick pretended to wipe a tear away. Stefanos hit his shoulder lightly.

“I live by that and pave my way the way I do and I don’t follow in other people’s shadows.”

“Well then I guess you won’t be wishing on that shooting star that’s flying by now”

“Of course I will. It’s fun pretending that my wishes will come true”

“Hey, it gave me my wish to make a friend with you”

“That was your destiny that you chose when you first said you wanted to double with me sometime”

“That is true. I thought I would regret it but it’s been really fun with you in Washington.”

“Maybe we should do it again some time.”

“Are you already forgetting about Cincinnati?”

“No I just wanted to hear you say that”

“You loser!” And off they went rolling down the hill and into the pond waiting for them with open water, ducks, and frogs.

The next day an article was sent to Nick from Stefanos. The headline, ‘Nick Kyrgios takes swipe at Adidas after latest Stefanos Tsitsipas Citi Open shoe farce’

Stef: For real Nick?

Nick: Yes for real

Stef: Still not changing my sponsorship

Nick: Well that’s too bad. I would’ve loved to see you at Nike events.

Stef: Ofc you would. But that’s too bad because Adidas has great apparel that would make more girls like you.

Nick: Only girls?

Stef: Maybe some guys too but mostly girls

Nick: Too bad they have bad shoes

Stef: It’s just the laces

Nick: Which are on the shoes

Stef: I’m not winning am I?

Nick: Nope

Stef: See you at lunch Kyrgios 

Nick: See you then Tsitsipas


End file.
